In legacy implementations, various processes/algorithms are used to try and configure an elevator system to reduce energy usage and/or reduce wait time. For example there is a process known as the ‘elevator algorithm’, whereby the elevator is automatically sent in the direction it is travelling until it is summoned in the other direction or until it reaches a defined park position, where the park position is determined to give a best typical response time. Two or more elevators operating in this manner may therefore on average have elevators travelling to or parked in complementary floor positions.
Other legacy processes used may be to predict peaks in up and down traffic dependent on, for example, time of day and bias the elevator floor parking to accommodate the movement trends associated with the time. Other legacy systems may have an elevator passenger use a smartcard to summon an elevator. The system then advises which elevator to take to minimize wait time based on information on other users and elevator positions.
Additional legacy processes are based on early input of floor request for example on entering a building and from this assign one or more passengers to a particular elevator. In this way, riders are clustered for specific floors. However, these legacy processes still require passengers to request their destination floor. Related to this, other legacy technologies have passengers modify their behavior by requesting elevators upon entering a building or have their works pass automatically sensed. Passengers are then directed to an appropriate elevator.